TDI Gone Mad!
by CartoonFreakMan
Summary: This is my first story and I know it sucks but if you read this I hope you enjoy it.


All 22 campers were standing in the middle of camp waiting for Chris to arrive to tell them there next [dangerous] challenge. After some time had pasted Owen said "Where's Chris? I'm totally pumped to do a challenge." " I don't know but if we don't have to do a challenge that's fine by me" says Noah who is reading a book. "If we're not getting a challenge i'm just gonna head back to the cabins" says Duncan. As Duncan starts to walk away the ground starts to shack violently. "It's an earthquake" shouts Harold. Then suddenly a cage pops out of the ground and a trapes Noah inside of it. "What the.." says Noah how is in shock and has drooped his book. As everyone stares at the caged Noah, the cage then drops underground. The 21 campers look at each other and the ground in shock. Next came a loud scream by Gwen who yelled "RUN!!". The ground started to shack again as the 21 campers all ran of to avoid capture. Leshawna, Cody, Beth, and Lindsay ran off one way, Trent, Gwen, and Harold another way, Ezekiel and Justin another way, D.J., Duncan, Courtney, and Owen another way, Geoff and Eva another way, Bridgette, Katie, and Sadie another way, and Heather, Tyler, and Izzy another way. All the campers have run into the woods and it shows over to Leshawna, Cody, Lindsay, and Beth who have stopped running. " Why was the ground shaking? Was it hungry?" says Lindsay "No Lindsay the ground was shaking because the cage came out" says Beth. "Why was there a cage underground?" says Cody. "I don't know but we should be safe here" says Leshawna. "Well what should we do now?" says Beth. As Leshanwa, Cody, and Beth think of what to do next Lindsay spots a mirror on the ground. "Oh a mirror! Just what I need to see how pretty I look." When Lindsay picks up the mirror the ground opens up and shes fall into it. "Lindsay!!!" shouts the other three as the ground closes back up. " We have to go, run this way" says Leshawna. As the three run off the find themsleves at the beach. "Hey I have an idea, we can take a canoe and paddle out to another island so we can be safe" says Cody. "Great idea" says Beth. The three grab a canoe and start to paddle out. "Ha now were safe from that crazy island" says Leshanwa. As the paddle farther, they notice a circle forming in the water. "Whirlpool!" shouts Cody and the three try to paddle away but are caught and sucked in. Back on Total Drama Island, Gwen, Trent, and Harold are running through the woods. "What the heck is happening?" says Trent. "I don't know but we have to keep running" says Gwen. "This is crazy are the producers trying to capture us?!" says Harold. "Not sure but let's keep.." Gwen gets cut off as a rope flys out and ties together Gwen and Harold. "Gwen!" says Trent. "It's ok you dont have to worry about me" says Harold to Trent. "Keep running Trent forget about us and don't get caught" says Gwen. "But.." "GO TRENT!!" yells Gwen and Harold. Trent turns around ans starts to run off. "Why is this happening" says Gwen. "I think it's a government plan" says Harold. "What?" says Gwen. " It's a plan of the government to preform tests on us for research" says Harold. "That's a..good idea.. but I doubt it. Then there rope is yanked into a tree and they disappear. Trent is still running, felling sorry that he had left Gwen when a giant ball smashes into him and he's flown to the ground. Trents' finally word before he is knocked out it "Gwen.." Deep into the woods are Ezekiel and Justin who have taken a break. "Do you think that were safe out here eh? says Ezekiel. " I don't know but as long as nothing touches my face i'll be fine" says Justin. " I think we should keep going just to be safe eh." says Ezekiel. " Ok lead the way" says Justin. As the two walk deeper into the woods they stop as the hear a strange noise. " What was that?" says Justin. " I don't know eh. Says Ezekiel. As the stand still, trying to figure out the noise a giant bubble forms around them, sealing them in. " What the heck!!" say Ezekiel and Justin. They both start punching at it trying to break it but the punching doesn't work. The bubble then lifts up into the dense trees, disapperaing with the two boys. At another spot in the woods Eva and Geoff are resting. " Wow that was some crazy stuff back there." " I hope Bridge is ok." says Geoff. " Don't worry about surfer girl and lets keep moving party boy." says Eva. As the two walk through the woods they come to an open part of it. " I don't like the look of this" says Eva. " Yeah but it would be a awesome spot for a party" says Geoff. "Shut up party boy!" says Eva. Then out of no where needles fly out of the bushes and hit Geoff and Eva. " Wow..not...cool...bro..." says Geoff as he falls to the ground. "Tranqulizers? You're gonna need more then that to stop me" says Eva as more needles fly out and she dodges them all. Then she gets hit from behind and she see's she has eighty needles in her back. " I...hate..this....place..." says Eva as she falls to the ground. In a cave there is Bridgette, Katie, and Sadie shacking from shock from what they say at the campgrounds. " What is going on? Why are cages flying out of the ground?" says Katie. " I don't know but it's scary and I don't like it" says Sadie. "It's ok all we have to do is stay together and we'll be ok" says Bridgette. " I hope Geoff is ok.." says Bridgette. "Aw it's ok Bridgette he'll be fine" says Sadie. "Yeah he'll be fine" says Katie. "Thanks girls" says Bridgette. As the sit in the cave it starts to get darker and darker. "What's happening?" says Katie. "I don't know Katie" says Sadie. The cave then becomes pitch black and the three girls scream. The light comes back and Bridgette is alone. " Katie? Sadie? Where did you go?" says Bridgette. Then the cave becomes pitch black and when the light comes back Bridgette is gone. At another part of the woods Tyler. Izzy, and Heather are walking. " Oh this reminds me of the time when I was in the war and we were running from the bimbs of the enemy by running through the woods. Aw good times, good times" says Izzy. " Shut it crazy girl" says Heather. " Izzy were you really in a war?" says Tyler. "Yeah it was so much fun, all the fighting and blood, those were fun times. " Wow that sounds awesome!" says Tyler. "Would you both shut it and focus on the challenge" says Heather."What challenge?" says Tyler and Izzy. "This is obviously another challenge made up by Chris to mess with us" says Heather " So just shut up and don't get caught" says Heather. " I don't know Heather, this seems pretty real" says Tyler. Once that is said, giant logs start crashing down at the three. the three start to run to avoid the logs when Izzy screams " You'll never catch me!!" and she starts to run even faster. "Awww" screams Heather. Then she is hit by two logs and faints. " This is were your awesome running skills come in Tyler" says Tyler. Then he trips over a rock and gets crushes by two logs. "Ow that had to hurt" says Izzy as she's standing in the middle of the crashing logs. Four fly towrads her and she jump over all of them, but the two more come and she is unable to dodge them, gets hit, and faints. With only four campers left, Owen, Duncan, Courtney, and D.J. are running up the cliff. "AWWW this is crazy!" yells D.J. " Dude calm down, all we have to do is keep runnig and we'll be fine" says Duncan. "Ugh..I can't run much...longer.." says Owen how is out of breath. "Come on Owen, you can rest once we get to the top" says Courtney. As the four campers are running, D.J. see's bunny. " Bunny? What are you doing here?" says D.J. as he picks him up. Once he does that he gets flung into the air from the ground he was standing on. "D.J.!' yells the other three as the run even faster. As they get closer to the top, the three are confident that there safe when a giant flyer swatter pops out of the ground. The three stop dead as the are in shock, then the fly swatter comes down and smashes Duncan into the ground. "AW!...not...cool..." says Duncan as he faints. "Duncan!' yells Courtney and tries to get him out of the ground when she is then smashed by the fly swatter. "SWEET AUNT MARYS PIE!" yells Owen as the runs up the hill while the fly swatter chases him. He gets to the top and to the edge and sees the fly swatter still chasing him. " GREAT GOOGLE THIS IS BAD! He then looks down and then at the swatter and says "Looks like i'm jumping again" Then he takes a few steps back, runs, and jumps off the cliff. "AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW! Owen screams as he is falling. Once he gets close to the bottom a giant metal net comes out of the cliff and cathces Owen. The impact of him hitting the metal net cause him to black out. When he awakens he sees all the other campers tied to metal tables, all in a circle, and looks down to see that he is tied up as well. " Where in this crazy world are we!" says Owen. " That is none of your concern" says a shadow man who appears in the middle of the room. " I will tell you something though, you have all been captured by the government to have experiments done to you". Everyone looka confused, then Harold says " I WAS RIGHT!" " Yes you were son, but that's bad for you" says the shadow man. " We already tried some on them" the shadwo amn points to a pile and Chris, Chef, Mr. Coconut, and the Bear dead. " Now it's your turn' sats the shadow man with an evil grin. He grabs a scapel as 21 other shadow men come out of the darkness with scapels to the other campers. " Time to be experimented on fatty" says the shadow man as he walk up to Owen "AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!"  
yells all the campers. Then within a few minutes the screaming is gone. " Looks like were done" says the shadow man. " 22 failed experiments, but we still have millions of more in the world to use" says the shadow man and all 22 shadow men laugh evily at the deed they have done and the plan that they have to come.


End file.
